


Surprising Quiet

by Dreamsparkle



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Bathtubs, Kissing, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsparkle/pseuds/Dreamsparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory finds the Tardis's bathroom but someone interupts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprising Quiet

Rory relaxed in the bath, leaning back and closing his eyes, comfortably. Nothing was life or death and he had found a bathroom in the TARDIS finally. He pretended not to notice it only appeared once the Doctor had started liking him. The only thing that mattered to Rory was that Amy was alive and happy, and more recently, Rory had found he wanted that to be true for the Doctor as well.

 

His relationship with Amy and the Doctor had definitely gotten more complicated and he was totally okay with that. He drifted in the warm water for a while before he noticed eyes on him. His rusty golden eyes opened and fixed on innocent blue near the door. The Doctor was stood, staring, not noticing Rory was awake because his gaze was down near Rory’s legs.

 

Rory coughed, blushing, his usual response to the Doctor’s less than subtle nature. Even when they were fighting over Amy, even when they hated each other, the Doctor would get into Rory’s personal space closer than Amy even dared and Rory would feel the rush of heat to his face as he fought the impulse to step away.

 

The Doctor’s eyes snapped to his a little late. There was a brief moment where the Doctor almost looked guilty but it was immediately covered it up with chatter. “New ship, bound to get turned around.” The Doctor excused. He didn’t sound sorry, or look it either. Instead he looked like Amy did when she had looked at the Doctor naked that one time. It was strange seeing that look turned to him.

 

The Doctor was about to leave when Rory reached out and beckoned the Doctor closer. “Come here,” Rory said more firmly when the Doctor just looked adorably lost and confused. He watched the alien step into the bathroom staring at Rory’s toes as though it was the safest and most polite place to look. Either that or the Doctor had a major foot fetish. There was silence between them which was more than unusual.

 

Rory kept beckoning until the Doctor was as close as he usually was, close enough to share breath in even the least intimate of conversations. The Doctor looked more than puzzled now but mildly amused as well. Rory smoothly caught the Doctor around the waist and yanked him in the bath. The Doctor didn’t even have time to brace. He yelped as he fell into the water.

 

He gripped Rory’s neck as though if he let go he would slip into the water and drown. The uncoordinated pull of a kitten hanging on by its nails, Rory smirked. The Doctor wet and plastered against him. Only the Doctor’s clothes between himself and the Doctor. He kissed the Doctor, hoping to distract the Doctor from whatever he was going to say about being suddenly and surprisingly wet.

 

Rory liked to think that he was the only one who truly surprise the Doctor. He liked to think that there was a difference between the amused surprise of the predictable new phenomenon always coming into the Doctor’s life and the true surprise whenever Rory caught him with something so human he had yet to stay still enough to see it.

 

Tiny soft kisses and the Doctor lost his breath. He accidently got glimpses of the last kisses the Doctor received. Aggressive, usually with a purpose, nearly always laced with the pain of loss or death. Rory tried long languid kisses to distract the Doctor, heard the soft moan swallowed by the press of lips. The Doctor’s mind slowed down to almost human levels.

 

He loved surprising the Doctor.


End file.
